


Hot Stuff

by vulpixel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: angela meets zarya at the gym and almost dies bc shes so hotthis is cheesy af pls read





	Hot Stuff

Angela often went to the gym to keep healthy, given she did not do anything else to live a healthy lifestyle. She downed her coffee and threw it in the trash before heading into the training center. It is busy as usual, she spots most of her patients. Lena, also known as Tracer, speeds along on the treadmill. A tired Lucio tries to keep up. She waves at them as she passes. Lena enthusiastically waves back, excited to see her.

"You should join me on the bikes after this!" she suggests.

"No, thank you," Angela laughs, "You push me way too hard."

Lena sighs, "Next time then."

She keeps walking, not sure where to begin her training. She starts on the yoga mats, knowing she will feel extra sore later if she does not stretch. She does some simple stretches. Now she is ready to go.

"Wanna do some weight training with me?" a voice asks.

She turns around to see Fareeha, her best friend.

"You know I'm bad at weights."

"That's why you need to train," Fareeha states, "Can't have all your muscle in your legs."

Angela sighs. She knows she is right. She follows her to the weight training area. The stations are dominated by men, all wanting the strongest arms. They practically live at the gym. Angela rolls her eyes at any man who tries talking to her as she walks past.

"I'll keep watch for you." Fareeha starts her off easy. She puts a small weight on each side.

Angela lies down on the bench and grasps the bar firmly with each hand. She takes a deep breath to readt herself. The first press is easy. She lifts the bar easily, bringing it down and up with ease. Fareeha adds more weight. This time, Angela struggles with the bar. She can only manage one set before putting the bar back.

"It's a start," Fareeha smiles, "You're doing great."

Angela sits up to catch her breath. She takes a long sip from her water bottle. She watches the people around her train. All of them have twice as much weight as she can barely handle. One man squats twice her own weight. Angela considers losing some weight.

Her eye catches a giant woman benching over 300 pounds. She tries to count the weight as the woman thrusts them up and down with ease. She gawks for a long while before the woman notices.

"See something you like?" the woman asks, a confident smirk on her face.

"Yes I do," Angela says absentmindedly.

The woman returns the barbell to its holder. She sits up to face Angela, still to baffled to do anything but gawk at her. She wipes the little sweat from her brow.

"Name's Aleksandra," she extends her hand, "You can call me Zarya."

Angela is still zoned out. She continues staring at Zarya, examining every inch of her perfect body. She has never seen anyone so muscular, so well built. She has no flaws. Her right fitting tank top suits her well. It shows her off perfectly.

"Hello?" Zarya waves a hand in front of her face.

Angela snaps back to reality. She turns red from embarassment. She scrambles for anything to say.

"Hi," Angela finally answers. "I'm Angela."

//Fuck.

"There you are," Zarya smiles at her, "I lost you for a second."

Angela laughs nervously. "I got a lot on my mind."

"You can't have a lot on your mind at the gym," Zarya says, "You let it out by training harder."

"You must have a lot on your mind then," Angela comments.

"Oh no," Zarya states, showing off her arms, "I just want to be the strongest person alive."

"I think you already are."

"I am."

//She's a show off, but for good reason. Really good reason. I could watch her all day.

"Maybe you could help me train," Angela says, "I have a lot of catching up to do."

"You'll never catch up to me," Zarya says, "But I would love to train you."

Fareeha is long gone. She is off doing her own regimen, giving them space. Angela will thank her later.

Zarya sits her down on the bench press. Angela lies down and grips the bar. Zarya stands over her. Angela thinks about Zarya on top of her in a different setting. Hell, she would be fine if she rawed her in the middle of the gym. She puts that frustration into her training.

"You're lifting this so easily," Zarya compliments.

"I have my ways," Angela huffs, starting to feel the exhaustion.

She manages two more reps before setting the bar down. She sits up, wanting to leave, but needing to stay. Her new personal trainer is the hottest woman she has ever seen, and her hair is so bright and pink. Angela wonders how the perfect woman exists, but here she is in front of her as living proof. She still thinks she is dreaming.

"Are you okay?" Zarya asks, "You seem as though you might pass out."

Zarya grabs her water bottle to refill it. She quickly returns to give it to the woman. Angela grabs it absentmindedly and takes a sip.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Angela says, "I'm just fatigued."

"I don't want to over work you." Zarya sits down next to her, "We'll be done for the day."

She takes the water bottle from Angela and takes a long drink. She hands the bottle back and Angela immediately drinks the rest.

"Thirsty?" Zarya laughs.

Angela blushes. "Only when you're around."

"Maybe I should help you with that."

Angela almost passes out.

"Please do," she manages to answer.

"Shall I take you out to dinner tonight?" Zarya pulls out her phone, "I know a good place. I'll pay since I eat enough for a bear."

"A hot bear," the comment slips out.

Zarya smiles at the comment. She hands Angela her phone so they can trade numbers. They decide on a time.

"See you tonight," Zarya waves, heading off.

Angela waves back. Her heart is racing. She goes home immediately to prepare for her perfect date.

**Author's Note:**

> zarya/mercy is so rare but i love it and want more content so i will probs write more lmk what u think!!


End file.
